


at long last love has arrived

by sultrygoblin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - you’re just to good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 32





	at long last love has arrived

**Author's Note:**

> because napping boys are cute and you can’t convince me otherwise. thank you @asadmarveltrashbag for helping me get this out in like...3 hours

The paperwork was never-ending, it really was. Every job had an insane amount of administration, you had figured that out and had been all too happy to agree to it. You just hadn’t realized that dating anyone from work would require this much paperwork. When Kelly and Damien in OPS had gotten together they’d just been required to disclose and sign an NDA. At this point, your fingers were itching to grab your phone and call Pepper, if only because your brain had stopped taking in the legalese about three documents ago. You really weren’t fit to be signing anything but it didn’t matter what they said. You’d have to sign all of them if you wanted to “make it official”, like you were two high schoolers and not grown adults saving the world. That didn’t matter. What did seem to matter is what would happen if the two of you ever had kids. Something that hadn’t ever crossed your mind. A light snort and mumble broke the silence of the hotel room, snapping your attention away from the packet that you happily let fall to the floor.

Peter, the whole reason you were putting up with any of this, was sleeping like the angel he really was. It wasn’t something you’d ever say to his face. Mostly because he’d never accept the compliment. But he really was. You hadn’t been in the best place when he’d web slung his way through your life. But he’d never let that be a deterrent. Every Thursday, whether it was onsite or through text. Dinner? There had never been any pressure to say yes. Never any change to the friendship that had grown insanely quickly between the two of you. Until you realized what Peter had clearly seen since the beginning. How were you supposed to say no? 

His face screwed up, feet kicking at the sheets and dragging them down as he flopped on his stomach. His knuckles brushing expensive, plush carpet before tired fingers dug into the fluff. You can’t help smiling. It’s ridiculous how adorable he can be. A word you hadn’t originally associated with Spider-Man, until you met him. He’d come skidding into the lab when you’d been working on something with Tony. You can’t remember anymore because meeting Peter dominates that entire day in your memory. He’s no longer anyone’s responsibility and he’s been using that fact to explore every nook and cranny he can find. After that, he just spends a lot of time bugging you. A joke both of you thought was very clever and made everyone rolls their eyes. Except Pepper, because Pepper had always known it seemed.

Uncrossing your legs you climb to your feet, your muscles ache from being stuck in the position for so long. Your eyes finally make it to the only clock located on the nightstand. It’s been at least 4 hours, no wonder he’s out like a light. You hadn’t expected much from your first day abroad, you never do. Being completely relaxed gives everything the chance to catch up with him and he sleeps like the dead. He’d apologized the first time you’d gone out of town together. You hadn’t been upset. Content to let him sleep as you put everything away, shower, changed, before putting something quietly on the television. Not that you watched it. It was the first appearance of your urge to watch him. At first, it had felt odd and somehow creepy. You had forced your eyes to the screen until you gave up, content with the fact he’d never know and once you’d done it the urge would disappear.

It hadn’t. Which meant you had to tell him, many months later. Face hot while you wring your hands, telling him it felt wrong to keep it a secret. That you knew it was strange and that was where he’d cut you off with a kiss. He understands, he has his own moments like those; watching you read. Both of you agree that it’s something indescribable and best left enjoyed rather than questioned. Another reason you would consider him angelic, somehow everything about him was perfect. Foot in his mouth and all.

You move around to the side of the bed you would occupy if you were in any way tired, still running on East Coast time. Mostly it’s the fact it’s abandoned and you can ease onto the bed without jostling him. There’s always the risk of waking him but it never hurts to reduce it. You scoot carefully across the bed, gathering abandoned pillows with you. It’s a familiar structure you’ll build. Changed only by the pillows and amount of them in each hotel room. You lean against it, letting it hold your entire weight and glad to find it holds. Your fingers have a mind of their own, already running lightly through his hair.

It’s all instinct, you’ve been coded into his DNA as much as his spidey senses. His head lifts, turns, and drops. It comes with a snort and change in breathing that makes you worry. But it’s only because he’s also flopping his hand against your thigh. He’s overexerted his tired body and it’s perfectly happy to fall back into a deep sleep. A small smile lifts the corner of your lips, carting over and over through his impossibly soft locks. It certainly doesn’t feel like hours but it must be because when your eyes flick to look at the green numbers it says two hours have gone by since you made your way to the feather stuffed mattress. 

He rolls on his back, a sure sign that his nap is coming to a quick and sudden end. He’ll be well-rested and the evening will be spent doing whatever you want to do. As if it had been some sort of imposition to have to sit there. Forced to see the bridge of his nose and forehead free of worry lines. Where he looks like the young man in his early twenties he actually is. At least that softness will carry through. He can’t replicate the soft way he mumbles your name under his breath. Or tightens his grip around you at even a muscle twitch, his subconscious seemingly terrified you’ll slip away. You’re not planning on it.

There’s a reason the room is this fancy, even though you’ve let him think it’s just some sort of mix up and any second now you’ll get a call saying you’ll have to switch. But you won’t. You booked this room six months ago and the fact you’re here makes it quite clear you’re making the right decision. For the first time, you become distracted. It’s your undoing. His lips moving along the curve of your own yank back to the real world. His smile is lazy, eyes still foggy with sleep, and looking so perfect. Your hand dips beneath the pillow, into the crack between the mattress and fabric headboard. Your fingers tremble as they curl around the velvet box even as your face betrays nothing.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve woken up and you weren’t looking at me,” he sounds actually put out about it and you can’t help smiling.

You move your arm slowly, keeping your eyes on him, “I was just thinking about something.”

“Something more important than all this?” shaking his hair out of his face, the intent broken with a yawn.

Once you’ve pulled the tiny box into the open air you flip it open, “Not quite,” something that might, for once, take him truly by surprise, “I’ve just been thinking if I have to sign all this paperwork anyway,” finally bringing the small, shining black band you’d spent months picking out into his view.

You expected a lot of reactions, you had prepared for even more. But rolling away and digging in the nightstand had not been one of them. Not until his own black, velvet box appeared and he rolled back over, holding it out as he flipped the top. It glittered brightly and seemed to have been picked with the same care you had his.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure we have to say yes,” he finally said and you nod, amused by the moment and still unable to stop tears from welling in your eyes, “You know,” both of you slipping the trinkets onto the others hand, “This is exactly how I imagined this going.”

You laughed a little too hard, wiping at your eyes with the back of your hand as he yanked you close. He grinned, that adorable one that said he was beyond pleased with himself. You didn’t get a chance to ask what, your slowly opening mouth stopped by his lips. A soft kiss that silences you and gives you that dopey grin only he can manage to draw out of you.

“Just promise me you’ll look at me like that forever.”

It was much easier to answer with your own soft kiss.


End file.
